Obsession
by Switchblade Katchoo
Summary: Olivia's got Alex on the brain. A/O


**Warning!** **Don't own L&O:SVU, but that's okay. Because I can write this nifty shortie about characters that already exist. And I can also make them do things that they probably wouldn't on public TV. So huzzah for fanfiction!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"You are an obsession. You're my obsession. Who do you want me to be, to make you sleep with me?" _

Friday night meant heavy traffic on the dance floor, which was already packed tight with bodies that writhed and slithered to the heavy bass beat of a song she couldn't even dechiper the lyrics to. It didn't matter anyways, because she wasn't there for the music. She wasn't even there for the other people within the club. No, that night Olivia Benson was on the prowl for a single woman. Rumor around the precinct was their precious, upscale ADA, liked to slum it with the common folk every so often at a club called Vicious. Thus Olivia found herself frequenting said club for the past few weeks, always watching and waiting for the rumor to turn truth. Trouble with waiting meant getting hit on by the sort of people she handcuffed and tossed into jail cells.

Tonight was no exception.

"You lookin' for me, babycakes?" A smooth, baritone voice entered Olivia's ear and she instinctively flinched, leaning away from it with a disgusted look.

"Not even if the world ended and it were you or the roaches." Olivia retorted, turning so she faced the bar and leaning on it slightly as she gestured for one of the two bartenders on the other side.

"Come on, baby!" The man persisted. He reeked of a musk scented cologne that was starting to make Olivia's eyes watered. His hair contained enough gel to solidify an entier lake and the flash of teeth, yellowed by constant cigarette smoking and perhaps chewing tobacco, left the SVU Detective wondering why she didn't just slug him and get it over with. Though, to his credit, he'd probably consider it foreplay. "No contest!" He jutted his waist forward, slipping closer to the irritated brunette, oblivious to the danger he was placing himself into.

"You're right. The roaches are far more intelligant." Olivia rolled her eyes. She ordered a shot of tequila and downed it in a single gulp. It burned all the way down her throat, igniting a fire in her stomach that in turn triggered her predatory side. "Get lost." She growled in warning.

"How about I order you another shot and w-URK!" The man's eyes bulged clean from their sockets as a gurgling noise crept out of his opened mouth. He doubled forward suddenly, both hands wrapped around his broken bits of man-junk.

Olivia heard a few laughs and snickers as she retracted her knee and straightened herself. The bartender declined her payment, still chuckling from the sight he witnessed. With a shrug and satisfied smirk, Olivia moved away from the bar and strode right towards the pulsing heart of the dance floor. She figured she might as well enjoy herself for the time being. If her luck didn't change, she'd be spending the night drinking alone again anyways. And more than likely going home alone.

Darkness dominated the dance area, pierced only by a flickering rainbow of neon lights that threaded through the air and mesmerized the dancers down below. They raised their arms upwards, united in their ritualistic movements that never ceased. Now Olivia was part of that movement, her own lithe, slender figure bending and twisting seductively. She was no stranger to this sort of thing, often times luring in prospective bedmates with a simple thrust of her hips in the right direction.

Eventually Olivia slowly unraveled herself from the other bodies, only to turn and face the backside of a long legged, pale skinned blonde. Olivia instantly halted her exit from the dance floor. She was mere inches from the woman of her dreams and didn't want her to know it. So Olivia moved hastily and without much thought as to the possible consequences of her bold actions. Now or never, she mused silently. Olivia stepped up behind Alexandra Cabot, her right arm slipping around the woman's waist, while her left hand brushed back strands of silky blonde hair so she could set her lips against the ADA's ear.

"Just dance, Alex." Olivia purred, sensing the body held against her own stiffen in reaction to being touched by an unknown person. When Alex relaxed, Olivia assumed it was in recognition of who was holding her. Interesting.

Alexandra Cabot was a tall woman. She had a slender body curved in all the right places and long limbs that were in perfect proportion and never made the ADA seem awkward or clumsy. She simply used her added height as an advantage and could easily pluck a file out of Olivia's hands without it being taken back so easily, if the woman chose to be difficult. Tonight, however, Alexandra was all skin and silk fabric that teased and taunted Olivia as her right hand smoothed its palm against the bare flesh of the blonde's abdomen. A shiver, followed by goosebumps that made Olivia smirk confidently. Her presences was definitly a welcome one.

Olivia allowed the rythm of the next song to guide them, allowing Alex free reign to swerve, dip and sway at will. Others eyed them enviously, jealous of the two women who were so closely connected as if one. They exuded a lustful desire that was alluring to everyone within a five foot radius, male and female, countless eyes were fastened on the couple with one thing in mind: I WANT THEM. One or the other, if not both in most cases. A few courageous people ventured into Olivia and Alex's proximity, mindful of the dangerous glare being cast by the brunette.

"I don't like sharing." Olivia growled against Alex's ear. She spun Alex around so they were face to face, their noses touching. Chocloate browns narrowed to slits as cool, clear orbs of frosty blue stared back in blatant defiance.

"Neither do I." Alex replied huskily. She set both of her hands on either side of Olivia's face and ducked her head slightly to set a deep, hard kiss against the brunette's lips. A kiss that stung, as well as igniting a flare of passion within both women.

Olivia wrapped both arms around Alex's waist tightly, growling deeply in the back of her throat. She knew anyone who'd been interested before was either creeping away, or a kinky bastard who would have their teeth knocked in if she felt so inclined. Either way, she felt incredibly satisfied with the outcome of her previous actions and so didn't give two shits about anyone else just then. Only the warm, soft body arching against her own. Long fingers danced their way down the front of Olivia's black tank top, where they curled into the fabric.

"Let's get out of here." Alex tugged on Olivia's top, her lips curling into a grin as she moved backwards.

Olivia slid her own fingers into the waistband of Alex's skirt, allowing herself an arrogant smirk as she followed obediantly after.

**END**

(song 'Obsession' by Animotion)


End file.
